Don't leave me (revised)
by nerdygirlforce1
Summary: This is a revised story of my original John Cena / oc / Bray Wyatt Elizabeth was left broken by her fiancé john. Can Bray put the pieces back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I revised this story from a story that I wrote years ago! I believe that my writing is far more advanced now, so I really wanted to revisit this story and add some new ideas to it! Let me know what you think!**

Let the games begin

Elizabeth's vision clouded, catching John Cena and Nikki Bella tangled up together,kissing with a kind of passion that she hadn't felt in years.

This wasn't anything new. Nikki and John's relationship wasn't exactly a secret, people in the locker room just knew better than to acknowledge it.

Still, the shock of seeing them in person made the pale, brown haired woman's whole world stop.

As always, her first emotion was rage.

"Keep him."

She snarled, closing the gap between herself and the duo, shoving Nikki and causing the bella to hit the ground with a thud. Elizabeth pulled off her engagement ring and gave it a fling.

"Let him ruin your life and leave me out of it!"

A yelp escaped the angry womans lips as a rough hand gripped the back of her neck and spun her around, coming face to face with the emotionless stare of her fiancé.

"Stop this behavior." John's voice was a low growl.

"I'm not doing this again" A hoarse whisper escaped her throat.

"That whore can have you. This isn't going to be another eve-"

A harsh squeeze sharply cut off that sentence, the pain almost making her knees buckle.

"Nikki"

Johns sickly sweet voice shook Elizabeth to the core.

"Yes baby?" She sung, still adjusting her dress after standing.

"Wait for me outside, will you?"

Nikki nodded, shooting one last glare in her rivals direction before seductively kissing him goodbye and exiting the locker room.

John once again turned his attention to his fiance.

"I told you never to bring that situation up again."

"Well I told you to never cheat on me again so I guess we're both liars." She spat, evoking a laugh from the cenation leader.

She winced, the last time she heard that laugh, combined with that icy stare, she had to get stitches.

"I want out. The weddings off."

Another humorless chuckle.

"You don't get to make that decision, do you?"

"Hey, fuck off you-"

John snarled, pulling his woman so close their faces were touching.

"Don't ever talk to me that way again. If you left me, where would you go?"

For the first time, Elizabeth broke the eye contact, giving John the upper hand.

"I said," He used his other hand to grip her chin firmly and lift her head up.

"Where the hell do you think you are going to go?"

"My mom." She stuttered, and he let out a sharp laugh, moving his hand from her chin to poke her temple.

"Your mom? She doesn't want you around? And who else does that leave?Who will want you? You are so crazy nobody is going to tolerate you. Face it, love, you are lucky to have me. Dont. Mess. This. Up."

The tough demeanor left Elizabeth as the tears started to fall. John released her neck as the look of smugness rested on his face.

"There it is."

He stood back to take in the sight of this mess that he so graciously created. The tears left her face flushed and red, and the poor woman was trembling uncontrollably.

"Just relax."

The emotionless tone was back.

"Clean yourself up before you go back to the hotel. Don't forget about the dress fittings tonight. I expect you back in the room by the time I get back from the live show"

She nodded and kissed him, ignoring the bile rising up in her throat as she did so. He Left the room without another word.

Elizabeth waited until he was gone for 5 minutes before breaking down into full hysterics. The powerful sobs racked her body and didn't stop for what seemed like an hour. She hated herself. She was humiliated. There was no way out.

Bray watched the small woman leave the locker room, trying to fade into obscurity. It truly broke his heart to see her like that. Broken. He has watched her continuously for months, sadly him and his family have uncovered the sad truth about Elizabeth's "perfect life".

It disgusted him that a man would treat such a rare treasure as her like pure garbage.

 **Abigail would show her that there was a better life than this. They both would.**

"It will all be alright, Darlin." He murmered to himself.

"Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

****So I decided to keep the wyatt family together in this story, mainly because I prefer them as a team. I also ignored the brand split and focused more on the wyatt family from a few years back, but they will evolve as the story goes on :)****

Curious night

All Elizabeth could focus on was revenge. She needed revenge On John for locking her in hell, and Nikki for digging the knife deeper. She wanted her tormentors to suffer, the way she has had to suffer. And she wanted all the people who ignored her situation for the "greater good" To rot in hell.

The woman absent- mindedly rubbed her neck as she searched her purse for the hotel room key. Elizabeth sighed. It's been a long day. After the argument with John, she was subjected to a painstakingly long dress fitting, followed by mindless "bride to be" chit chat from the shop ladies about how "All they wanted was for John Cena's wedding to be the most perfect event of the decade!"

Well now all Elizabeth wanted was to be asleep before John got back from the show.

She finally found the key, yawning before stopping to notice a small note taped to the door.

"What the hell"

She mumbled, hesitantly picking up the note.

There was a message inside, in neat, precise handwriting.

" _Quit living this lie."_

The young woman gasped, looking around feverishly, and considered just tossing the note without reading another word. Something told her to read on, so her eyes scanned the paper.

" _You crave revenge. I can feel it. That fire inside you burns, and he threatens to put it out. But I will fan the say yes._

 _Warmest regards,_

 _Bray Wyatt"_

On the very bottom of the note were three digits. His room number.

A tear fell. Bray fucking Wyatt. Of all people.

She gripped the note tightly in her right hand as the left pushed the door open angrily.

How dare he.

Elizabeth threw the note on the bed, the familiar rage burning inside her.

Fuck him, and his fake promises. That man knows NOTHING about her situation, yet he has the balls to leave a note like that.

"You've always felt rather...Drawn to him though, haven't you?"

A small voice in the back of her head quipped.

She groaned at her own thought.

"If things were different...Maybe."

Elizabeth thought aloud, then plopped down on the bed with a huff.

"But this is just ridiculous."

Looking over the note once more before shoving it in the nightstand drawer, she blocked it from her mind by busying herself with the next day's schedule and getting ready for bed.

Crawling under the sheets and glancing one last time at the nightstand, her eyes closed, sleep coming surprisingly quickly.

" _Trust him."_

The young woman woke with a start, her entire body covered in a cold sweat. The strange voice still echoing in her mind as she glanced at the clock. It was only an hour later, John still wasn't back yet, to her relief.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Elizabeth."

She mumbled under her breath, silently creeping through the hallway, note in hand.

"Curiosity, more like stupidity."

Another mumble, as her eyes searched the room numbers.

This was insane, but that was the name of her game as of late.

"Please be worth it."

Sleep never came easily for Bray. So it was no surprise that he was awake at this hour. The hotel was quiet, which indicated that the superstars from tonight's show were not back from their traditional post show drinking binges yet.

The man glanced at luke, who was asleep on the second bed, and Erick, who was snoring softly on the couch.

He envied their peacefulness.

Bray was currently playing the waiting game, something he did not like to do. But Elizabeth was worth it. He was destined to help heal her, after all. It would just take time.

He sighed and closed his eyes,enjoying the silence.

The peaceful moment was shattered by a quiet knock on the door.

He opened the door to Elizabeth, his eyes going wide with shock and concern.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded, her dark eyes darting around the empty hallway.

"Can I come in?"


	3. Chapter 3

****Charity****

Bray closed the door behind them, as she spun on her heels to face him. Even in the vast darkness of the room, he could see the anger and confusion blazing in her eyes.

"Did you like the note?"

Elizabeth snorted, taken back by the bold question.

"I don't think like is the right word."

The woman stated, crossing her arms defiantly.

He sat on the bed in front of her, slightly amused at the act she was putting on.

"Well, it must have interested you in some way, or you wouldn't be here now."

Her tough expression faltered, he had a point there.

Silently, Elizabeth tool in her surroundings, finally noticing Harper and Rowan. Bray watched her entire body tense at the sight of the two men and waved his hand dismissively towards them.

"Pay no mind to them darlin, they're harmless, especially when asleep."

She let out a shaky breath and steadied herself.

"I...Just want answers. Like..How did you know? About John."

The tough expression evaporated, her entire body going limp with exhaustion.

Bray stood quickly, briefly expecting her to pass out.

"Elizabeth, please sit."

She shot him a glare, but let him lead her to a recliner.

He made sure she was alright before kneeling next to her.

"Elizabeth" His voice a calm whisper.

"You are worth so much more."

"That doesn't answer my question." She mumbled, her brown eyes darting to the floor.

"All I had to do was watch, and it does not take a master detective to put the rest of the pieces together.

The woman groaned, shoving her head in her hands.

"Is it that obvious?"

His large hand rested on her small shoulder, causing her to flinch lightly at the touch, His silence answering the question.

"But why care? Why take an interest in me?"

"Because I want to help."

"There's no helping me. The situation is hopeless. Just kick me out before you get hurt."

"I want to save you." His tone growing stern.

"I'm not a fucking charity case!"

"Nobody said you were!" He hissed, anger bubbling to the surface.

"Do you think I would waste my time on some mindless, two bit basket case? No."

Bray took a deep breath , not wanting to wake the two men sleeping close to them. She just sat there, wide eyed and silent.

He held out his hand, and she took a deep breath before taking it and letting him pull her to her feet.

"You are special. So different, compared to the trash you are forced to associate with. Let me help you take revenge on your tormentors, then rebuild your life."

Tears rolled down the young womans cheeks at his words.

Could this man finally save her? It sounded too good to be true, because it probably was.

"I need to get back." Was all that would come out of her mouth.

His eyes searched hers, but he released her hand. This was a process. It takes time.

She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Helping people who aren't extraordinary can be careless, and I am not a careless man."

All he got was a nod, then she was gone.

He ran his hands through his partially dreadlocked hair, and noticed Luke sitting up, his wild eyes burning holes into the soul.

"First thing in the morning, I want eyes on her. If Cena so much as glances at her the wrong way, you let me know about it. "

His right hand man nodded, and Bray grinned.

"She's one of us now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden**

Bright light flooded the room as Elizabeth awoke to the sound of the shower running.

Thankfully, John came back to the hotel in the early morning hours, and passed out without incident.

Now, as the events of last night came rushing back, she needed to figure out what was next.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her thoughts were scattered and she jumped in surprise at the sight of John, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Oh, just thinking about some errands i need to run today."

HIs eyes narrowed, he sensed there was more to it, but dropped the subject for now.

"Well, get yourself presentable, I have to be in the arena at 11 to get started on the briefing for tonight's pay per view."

She nodded, silently getting up and moving to her suitcase. Usually, days where she had to be at the arena for 11 hours straight stressed her out to no end, due to the unrelenting pity inflicted upon her by every superstar, stagehand and their mother.

But the thought of today brought new feelings of happiness to her, because she could finally she the small, unsure shred of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Now remember the rules" John chided like he was speaking to a child as he cornered her in his private locker room.

Elizabeth nodded, annoyed that they went through this same spiel every time he left her in the arena alone.

"Yes John, keep my phone with me at all times, and no speaking to single male superstars."

"Or stagehands."

She sighed, ignoring the glare that tried to slice through her.

"No single superstars OR stagehands."

He nodded, obviously pleased with that answer.

"I will be back in two hours. Behave."

He almost hissed, pulling his fiance into his arms to plant a sickly sweet kiss on her pursed lips.

She watched him disappear through the door, and immediately her hand flew to her mouth in disgust, wiping away his kiss feverishly.

This was dangerous, but she always had a knack for finding herself in dangerous situations.

Elizabeth waited 10 minutes before emerging from the room.

Her first idea was to start opening doors until she found Bray, but that was too reckless, even for her. So the new plan relied heavily -or only- on Wyatt's strong urge to protect her.

She took off down the hallways, passing too many sympathetic faces, before reaching an unused part of the arena.

Her feet stopped abruptly as her lungs took in a deep, reassuring breath.

"You can come out now."

Silence. Although now that she was alone, senses could indicate a heavy gaze resting on her.

"Please." Her voice was thick with desperation.

"Come out. I need your help.

A few seconds more passed, and her mouth opened to call again, when Luke Harper stepped out of the shadows. It startled her, but not as much as the cold, emotionless stare he was giving.

Elizabeth fought the urge to turn away, forcing herself to to return the eye contact.

"Take me to Bray."

Nothing. Just a wild stare.

Her face turned a deep shade of red as she fought to keep his gaze.

To say she was frustrated would be an understatement.

Rage filled her eyes as the asshole suddenly threw his head back and…. Laugh? What did she get herself into?

"Smart girl" He mumbled, disappearing back into the shadows, with the shaken woman in tow.

"Smart, Smart girl."


End file.
